Pre-filled syringes that are filled with a selected dosage of a medication are well known injection devices for administering the medication to a patient. Safety devices for covering a needle of a pre-filled syringe before and after use are also well known. Typically, these devices comprise a needle shield that is either manually moved or moved by the action of a relaxing spring to surround the needle. However, there is a need for safety devices comprising a low number of components.